Son of Lightning and Death
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Pandora kidnaps Hiccup wanting him to open her box which was created by Loki. Within is trapped lightning and death...the mother and father to all Night fury's. **COMPLETED** READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it...wish I did though. I'd be makin some moneys...but sadly. I'm not

Authors Notes: Yeah I know it sucks. But this idea has been swimming around in my head for a while. My grammer sucks, spelling is horrid, and I'm in crazy need of a Beta.

_Read & Review!_

_**Hidden Snowflake**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Crossed Lines**_

Just before Dawn was Hiccups favorite time, it was just before the town was fully busting with all sorts of dragons, and just after the night freeze. He stood on the hill next to his home making his way to the warm building that made up Toothless' room. Hiccup would have loved for Toothless to stay at his house, in his room, but Toothless kept trying to sleep in the bed with him, and that would almost always cause his bed to either break, or they would both end up on the floor in the middle of the night. So Hiccup had made Toothless his own place to sleep.

Hiccup walked into the building, floor covered in hay, and fish bones. In the center of the building there was a small fire going. He knew Toothless could probably live through the cold, and probably didn't even feel the difference between summer or winter. He still felt it was best if he put some way to keep the dragon warm, he guessed it was fear for loosing him.

"hey there buddy. Ready for breakfast?" It had been there routine to wake up early and go fishing together back at the water hole where they first became friends. It was quiet and everyone left them alone.

Toothless stretched out in the big pile of hay and bounded up to him licking and knocking him over.

"Okay okay glad to see you too." Hiccup said pushing the great beast from his now slobber covered face.

"Lets get going. I've got work to do at home today and dad wants it done quickly or _'I'm feed you to Gobbers mut of a gronkle!' _His impression of his father was getting better now that his voice was getting deeper.

**HTTYD**

She was running as fast as her little legs could take her. Her black wings flapping, but didn't work at all.

"She's over there!" A males voice yelled. The girl screamed when she tripped and fell. She continued to fall down until she landed in water. She swam to the edge using her tail to guide her. Once out of the water she continued to run again not knowing where she was going nor where she would end up.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup landed Toothless near the water hole. He smiled as he dismounted.

"At least my leg isn't hurting that much after I started to use it." He said pulling the false leg off and set it aside. Toothless leaned forward and sniffed it licking whatever blood was left there. It had only been three weeks since it happened. His leg was almost fully healed, and was glad of that cause when he took his fake leg off and…

There was a loud crash near them. Hiccup stood up using Toothless' shoulder and pulled the leg back on.

"What was that?" He asked Toothless let out a moan noise almost like he was saying '_I donno' _Hiccup walked forward looking through branches only to end up on his back having been ran into by what looked like a little girl.

"Toothless!" Hiccup heard his growling behind him. The little girl stood back up and pushed herself against a tree and hugged herself tightly with…her wings? Hiccup blinked looking her in the eyes.

"What the…who are you?" He asked. Toothless looked equally baffled. He sniffed her. '_what was this hatchling with wings…hatchlings don't have wings…or a tail_.' He nosed her over. She giggled swatting at him playfully. She gasped and crawled forward and against Toothless' chest when they heard the hunting party.

"Fan out! Find her!" that same commanding voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked. The girl shook her head and pointed to a man looming behind Hiccup. Toothless' roars echoed over the valley.

The man gasped and fell back against the tree and yelled to his hearts content before he was joined by a group of men.

"Kyo!" One knealed down and pulled the man up and ran the other way with the man who tried to sneak up on them. Three other men stared at Toothless and smiled.

"Meeyu why don't you come away from that scary beast like a good little dragonit." The man with dark hair asked holding out his hand. She shook her head and hid her eyes by barrying her face into Hiccups trouser leg.

"I don't think she wants to go with you." Hiccup said Toothless growled to show emphisis on this. The dragonit child peaked out from behind Hiccups leg and growled. This got Hiccup to chuckle.

"You sound like a hummingbird." He said she smiled up at him.

"I didn't ask her. I told her to come with me. I'm not afraid of your little dragon boy. Now either she comes with me or I'll kill the lot of you." He said grabbing Hiccup by the arm and pulled him away from her. Bad idea. Toothless jumped forward clamping his teeth down on the mans arm.

The man laughed showing that his arm was in fact a hook rather then an arm and he had snagged his hook on Hiccups sleeve. This hook grabbed Toothless much like a hook would a fish. Toothless let out a loud pain filled scream before his tail wipped around and snapped the mans back in two.

"Toothless!" Hiccup jumped up from where he had fallen and pulled the hook from the dragons bleeding mouth. The child ran forward putting her little hand on his mouth trying to stop the bleeding. She made a few hissing and thrumming noises which were answered by Toothless. Hiccup seemed baffled by the noises and the fact the girl could make them.

"Come on Giru run!" Another man yelled pulling the third man by the shirt and ran. Toothless made a motion to run after the men who just ran harder. Toothless came prancing back as if it was just a game.

"Silly dragon." Hiccup said and ran his hand down his scaly shoulder. The little girl was standing there one finger in her mouth and looked up at Hiccup as if she were a cat waiting for fish. He walked forward only to hear her cute little hummingbird growl at him before she turned around as cute as could be and hid behind her tail.

"Toothless…can your kind and our kind…reproduce?" He thought aloud to the dragon who just walked forward and grabbed the child by the tail and walked her toward the water hole where he dropped her in and walked off to sit under a tree waiting to be fed.

Hiccup ran up to try and help the 'drowning' little girl only to be surprised at the fact that the 'dragon girl' was swimming around in the water. Hiccup sighed and sat down to watch the child come up from the water with a fish in her mouth. Hiccup gasped as he saw her teeth, pointed and sharp like toothless' teeth, but were they like that before?

"Hey whats your name?" He asked and walked over to her and jumped back when she growled at him and sat down next to Toothless laying the fish down in front of him.

"Meeyu!" She giggled. "meeyu? But that sounds like a cat meowing." Hiccup said. Her dark hair bristled and she growled at him letting out a little roar. Toothless looked at her rather amused with this and laughed his usual laugh he learned from Hiccup. Meeyu glared at him and walked away to fetch another fish.

Hiccup looked around at Toothless who looked at the fish like it was going to kill him. Hiccup guessed he was either not to sure about his gift from the strange child, or he was watching it for her…literally. Hiccup threw in his line to catch his fish and gasped in pain as he over stressed his injured arm. He looked around at the child who saw him cringe. She walked forward looking at his torn shirt and blood soaking through. She leaned forward and licked the wound. Hiccup pushed her away from it.

"Its okay, I'm fine don't…don't go licking peoples blood Meeyu its not proper." He said she popped his hand and tore a piece of her dress off and tied it off ending it in a pretty bow. She smiled and looked at Toothless who came over to inspect his riders new addition.

"I donno do you think its me?" Hiccup asked although there was a silly look on his face. Toothless shook his head and licked the bow until it undone itself. Hiccup reached around touching Toothless' wound and sighed.

"Only if we could bandage that up and put a pretty bow on it huh buddy?" He asked and jumped with the little girls hand glowed blue and she put it onto Toothless' cheek where the hook had pierced. Toothless jumped back and growled at the child. Hiccup backed away from her till Toothless was able to stand in front of him. Hiccup then noticed that the wound was now closed and almost burned over.

"Toothless…your wound…?" Hiccup said touching it. Toothless sat down licking his chops checking to see if there was any pain at all. He then whimpered and trotted over to the little dragonit and nuzzled her. She giggled and sneezed.

"Uh oh…I'm not to sure about dragons Toothless but I think she's catching a cold." Hiccup said. He held out his hand.

"Come on…lets go get you warmed up huh? My name is Hiccup." He said Meeyu blinked up at him and opened and closed her mouth a few times then crossed her eyes.

"Hic…Hic…" She shrugged and took his hand and started to walk. Toothless walked up to her and nudged her.

"His name is Toothless." She looked at the dragon and pointed.

"Toofis." She tried and shook her head 'no that didn't sound right either.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes_: Alright just so you all know I'm pretty sure your all confused as to how there could possibly be a half human half dragon. Not to /not/ put any light onto it...but you'll find out :D Its why the Romans want her ;)

Read & Review!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Stay**_

Hiccup stood on the outskirts of his village. The dragonit child swinging her arm while her hand was in his. Hiccup looked back at the child and sighed.

"I don't really know how my dads going to take to you. My village used to kill dragons." He said and saw the girls eyes grow wide at the word kill she knew that word. Those Romans said it a lot. That word and her name were spoken a lot together. She began to look at the ground.

"Oh no no don't get all teary eyed I don't think they'll kill you really." He said and walked her into Toothless' house and sat her down by the fire.

"I mean they won't even think twice about you if we were able to hide those little wings and your tail. They'd think your human." He said touching her wings they were hot to the touch but her hand was ice cold. Toothless threw a log onto the fire which spooked the little girl and she buried her face in Hiccups hand.

"Don't worry he's just making sure its warm enough for you. Now stay here. I'm going to find you some cloths. I donno if we still have any clo…"

"Hiccup your dads looking all over for you." Astrids voice echoed up. Hiccup face suddenly brightened.

"Astrid come over here!" He yelled out the door. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked into the hut.

"Whats going on in here? Toothless lay an egg?" She was giggling till she saw the dragonit.

"Oh…" She said and walked over. The little girl hissed and hid behind Hiccup.

"We saved her from some Romans." he said stepping out of the way so she could see her. The little girl was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"She looks tired." Astrid said

"Well…she needs some cloths…obviously girl cloths." He said and watched her curl up with Toothless. His wings sat down on her.

"They look cute together." Astrid said and reached over running her hand down Toothless' back.

"So you going to adopt here huh Toothless? Its obvious she's half of your kid. Dark wings and hair. When she yawned she had no teeth." Astrids eyes looked up at Hiccup.

"Is that even possible?" Astrid asked. "I don't really know." Hiccup said.

**HTTYD**

"Fools!" A loud clatter of metal echoed through the large castle on the other side of the island that Berk was positioned on.

"Milady that dragon was a Night Fury!" It was one of the men who was chasing Meeyu.

"Lies! Night Furies are extinct now. I saw to it personally. If you do not find that brat now I'll kill all of you and your families." She screamed.

"Oh but it is true your majesty. I saw this beast with my own eye." A burly man with a slick beard, eye patch, and a missing leg hobbled into the room.

"What do you know of this Alvin?" The woman sitting on the thrown growled and stood up and walked forward. She held out her hand to the man who bowed low and kissed it tenderly.

"The dragon has a missing tailfin and belongs to Berk's Prince."

"A Prince?" The woman asked.

"He is the son of Stoick the Vast." He said and sat down on the floor pulling out a pipe.

"He also was the one who brought the dragon to the village in the first place."

"But I was told that dragon and its rider were killed by the death."

"Begging your pardon Milady…but that was a lie." He said packing tobacco into the pipe.

"Really…" She growled and looked up at a guard who bowed and left the room in search of the one who dared lie to her.

"Find this…Prince…and bring him to me. The Night Fury will come for him." She said and smiled as the man lit his pipe.

"Yes Milady…as you wish." He stood up and bowed himself out of the room.

**HTTYD**

Astrid walked back into the hut to find the dragonit sitting on top of Hiccups back and growling at him.

"Tried to read her a story." He said pointing to a thick book.

"Asri!" She yelled and jumped up running circles around Astrid and sat down looking up at her almost fondly.

"Whats an Asri?" Astrid asked putting down some cloths for her.

"She can't talk." Hiccup said and shrugged.

"When I was attempting to tell her your name that's all she was able to say." He chuckled turning around so Astrid could put the girl into some better clothing. She had a hard time fitting the shirt on because of the wings.

"Can you pull your wings around yourself?" Astrid asked. The girl just cocked her head to the right and blinked.

"Meeyu?"

"Whats Meeyu?" She asked and looked at Toothless who motioned for the dragonit to pull her wings in.

"Its her name I guess." Hiccup said scratching Toothless' back for him. The poor dragon just rolled onto his back and Hiccup climbed onto his stomach and began to scratch around much like someone would do a dog. Even Toothless' tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"there we go. At least she'll be warmer." Astrid said and looked around at the house. "Here why don't you go help your dad and I'll keep an eye on her." Astrid said and motioned for him to go before Stoick came around to throw his weight around. "Yeah I guess. I need to help put some more weed on the roof. Apparently one of the dragons decided to nest there and the hatchlings have finally flown off." Hiccup chuckled and ran off back toward the house.

Astrid began to brush Meeyu's hair back and braid which was customary for there village. Astrid held up a mirror which was slapped from her hand and growled at. Meeyu was slowly walking around it and bumping it with her tail.

"Its just a mirror Meeyu. See…this is me…and look Toothless." Toothless looked at the mirror and hissed.

"Oh stop it toothless you love to look at yourself in the mirror." Astrid giggled getting knocked completely over by the huge dragon. Astrid looked around when her dragon came into the hut. It sniffed around and sniffed at Meeyu and made a cluck noise before licking her. Meeyu giggled and rolled onto her back in a form of submitting to it.

"Alright that's enough out of you." She giggled. The dragon moaned and left almost down casted at being thrown back out.

"Oh you sissy little thing." Astrid said patting its back. Meeyu looked at it the same way that Toothless would normally stare while it would think.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related." She giggled. Which was impossible from what the child looked in age and what Toothless looked like as well. At least that's what Astrid thought.

"What do ya mean you found a kid." Stoick came up over the hill toward Astrid who was 'hiding' the child behind her.

"I mean she was being chased by the Romans dad. She's some sort of slave. She can't even talk either." Hiccup said. Stoick stopped when he saw the extra pair of legs behind Astrid. Stoick pushed Astrid aside to look over the child. She wore a pair of Astrids pants and boots. An oversized shirt rested on her shoulders and an a larger vest.

"When Hiccup found her she was wearing an old white blanket for clothing sir." Astrid said gesturing to the blanket now on the floor of the hut.

"Not even anything on her feet." Astrid said picking of Meeyu.

"Do we know what her name is?" He asked

"Meeyu." She said and smiled.

"Poor thing still hasn't even got her teeth in. Alright we'll let her stay at least until we know what to do with her or where she came from before hand." Stoick said and walked her into the house.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged. "She had caught some fish in the glade."

"Caught fish…Hiccup she doesn't even look old enough to swim."

"Yeah well…she does. Toothless pretty much dumped her into the water himself." Hiccup said and looked around at Toothless who was sniffing the old blanket Meeyu had on.

"Poor dragon looks confused."

"I am too. A little girl…with dragon wings and a tail?" Hiccup sighed and looked around at the house.

"You might wanna get in there before your dad tries to feed her fish and then she eats it raw."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Yup everything will be explained here :D

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Reasons**_

It was kinda scary, but she didn't mind her Hiccup and Toothless were sitting next to her and the Thunder wasn't loud yet. She yawned and curled up into a little ball her head on Toothless' leg and her legs propped up on Hiccups legs she slept on into the night.

Hiccup picked her up and walked her upstairs. He lay her down on the little cot they had made out for her. She smiled in her sleep curling up with the blanket. One of Stoicks giant shirts hung from her like elephant skin. Gray and wrinkly. Toothless walked over to her and sniffed her which got a giggle for him. He stood straight up and looked at Hiccup.

"You'll be alright Toothless. I'll take care of her from here." Hiccup said and walked Toothless to the door. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup thrumming as he nuzzled much like a cat would purr. Hiccup chuckled and hugged him back an almost nightly ritual now. Lightning crackled loudly again which caused Hiccup to flinch. Toothless wound his tail around him to show that he was protecting him. Even if it was just a flicker of lightning.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup said and patted the tail.

"Get some sleep, something tells me we're going to have our work cut out for us." He said Toothless just stretched and yawned.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup had begun to clean the table off. Meeyu did pretty good with eating with them, didn't make that much of a mess. Which was something to say compared to his father who was so messy his chair needed to be washed off too. But then again that was the Viking way. Make a mess worry, about it later.

Hiccup went on and on thinking about picking up after his father. The poor boy didn't realize there were shadows creeping in on him. A hand reached around and held his mouth closed.

"Stay quiet boy…Lady Pandora wishes an audience with you."

**HTTYD**

Meeyu woke up when the sun peaked over the hill. She looked around at the other bed and blinked. It hadn't been slept in, maybe he was with the other dragon who called him brother. She peaked out of the window she was just tall enough to look through. She blinked the dragon was sitting near the door waiting patiently for him. Perhaps he was making breakfast like the woman who cared for her did. She walked down the stairs. She didn't see the dragons brother there at all. She pulled on the boots she had wore before and ran out of the house and up the hill toward Toothless. Toothless bounded up to her and stopped not seeing Hiccup at all. He looked at the girl who was hugging his leg.

'_Where my Hiccup?_' Toothless asked her using body language, grunts, thrums, and clicks.

'_I not see gentle one._' She answered back. Toothless pushed Meeyu into his hut and walked into the house cautiously.

Meeyu walked over to the fire and sat down waiting for Toothless to come back. She was getting hungry and wanted some fish. Soon enough Toothless walked back outside sniffing the air. 'Five humans came last night. Him take my Hiccup…this way.' Toothless said letting the girl climb onto his back and held onto the harness as he bounded through the woods.

HTTYD

Alvin walked into the thrown room where Lady Pandora sat eating fruit from a hardly dressed male.

"Have you brought what I asked for?" She asked with a smile. Alvin stepped aside as Hiccup was pushed into the room arms bound behind his back. The hood over his head was pulled off. Hiccup looked at the woman at the front of the room.

"Ah…so this is the Viking Prince?" She stood up and walked over to him taking his chin in her hand.

"How…ordinary looking." She said and pushed him away laughing.

"Bring the box." She said looking at the guard who bowed and ran into the only gold door in the room.

"Now little man if you can by any means open this box…I won't kill you or your dragon and his new friend." Lady Pandora said picking up the box from the pillow presented to her by the guard.

"Wait…you're the one after Meeyu." Hiccup looked over the box which was built like a puzzle.

"Ah so is that what she's calling herself?" She asked setting the box in Hiccups hands.

"So who is she? Where did she come from?" Hiccup asked.

"So many questions and no effort on your part what so ever." Pandora smiled and giggled.

"Tell me and I'll open the box." Hiccup said and waved the box at her.

"Oh well it'll be a charming tale anyways. When I was a child my nurse walked in giving me this gift and told me it was from a boy who wished to wed me. Said if I could open it up I would be able to marry him. I'm afraid it was a dirty joke. Because once it was opened…everyone in the room with me died…including my parents, siblings, and servants. I however was left behind with the box…and a child baring the likings of a dragon and a child. This was over two hundred years ago and the child hasn't aged once. I had her locked up in a tower for years I dare not look at her. It was her who killed everyone I held dear. I was told that if I open that box then perhaps I'll be able to kill her. The one the gods call…Hope."

"Two Hundred years old?!" Hiccup was astounded at this information.

"Its been said from her birth…rose the Night fury. She in all aspects is the very first Night Fury. In an effort to appease myself…I kill all Night Furies I find. I hope yours comes Prince…if it does…he will die" Pandora smiled brightly at the boy.

"No…Toothless." Hiccup whispered dropping the box and ran toward the door. The door didn't budge as he beat on it.

"You can't do this!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh? Can't I?" She giggled.

H**TTYD**

After a few hours of running, and sniffing around they came to a river where trout were traveling up river. Meeyu climbed down and walked toward the river edge. Toothless grunted as he took mouthfuls of water as Meeyu pulled fish from a gentle part of the river that.

'_They get caughted. We eated them?' _She asked Toothless who nodded as she threw a large one to him. Toothless picked it up and ate it down while she too ate one whole. She once again stood still and as quick as lightning fished another out. She threw it to Toothless and was about to fish a fourth when an arrow hit the fish for her. She gasped and looked around. They were between the roman army and the river itself. Toothless hissed and glared at the men, then to Meeyu and then at the army again.

'_Jump._' He said to Meeyu.

'_it be coldy in'air_.' She complained.

' _Do it Hatchling or I push you._' He growled. She laughed at him.

'_Hatchling._' she giggled and gasped when Toothless pushed her in. He jumped in right afterwards. Toothless found that the current was faster then he thought.

' Meeyu!' He called out

'Toothless!' Meeyu yelled the water was stinging her eyes. The water was to rough she could hardly keep her head above water. 'Hang on I'm coming!' He roared over the waves.

Meeyu was holding onto a rock with as much muscle she had in her little arms. It wasn't going to last long. The current snatched her again it rolled her against the rocks below.

Water escaped through her lips and entered her lungs. When she tried to cough up the water and breath all she got was more water.

Her world was getting darker. Yet when she almost lost grip on reality she was pulled from the water and thrown onto the ground. Meeyu coughed up as much water as she could. Toothless licked her till most of her cloths and hair was dry.

'_We read here till morning._' He said letting her read and cough up the water.

'_You be okay._' He thrummed letting his body heat up her now freezing cold one.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Yeah sorry I was late...and sorry that its shorter then normal I just felt I should end it where I did.

Also I just got finished reading books 3-4-5. I suggest you read them...they're pretty good...even if they are for children.

READ & REVIEW !!!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Below me**_

Hiccup sat on a chair beside the window staring out into the woods looking for some trace of his dragon. He knew Toothless would come, he always did. He would come for him, and that's what Hiccup was dreading. He had to find a way to save his dragon, and the girl.

A knock came to the door and it opened. Hiccup jumped up ready to defend himself…with a bedpan…A woman with graying hair walked into the room with a tray piled with food.

"I didn't know what you liked…so I brought some fruit, and porridge. Its not much…but they wouldn't let me bring the chicken like I wanted to. Something about using bones for weapons or some way to dig out. Foolishness." She said and set the tray down. Although when she leaned over to set it down she slid a note under the plate and smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a bit to collect the tray." She said and left. Once the door was closed he walked over and plucked the plate up and looked under it. He read the very few words.

'_Is Meeyu alright?' _

He pulled out his writing book tearing out a page and grabbed the pen within before setting to write a replay.

'_She's safe with my dragon. Although your Lady Pandora might have other plans'_

He folded the paper and set it back under the plate and began to eat. He suddenly felt like he could trust the cook. For some reason she just felt warm like a mother should. When the woman came back to fetch the tray she set a hand on his shoulder before walking back out. Hiccup couldn't remember what his mother was like but he hoped it was like that.

**HTTYD**

Toothless' eyes locked onto the vast castle that held his rider within. He turned his head to look at Meeyu who was wrapped up in a warm blanket and still wet from breakfast. The blanket was filched from someones drying string outside there house.

'_We need to get in there._' Toothless told Meeyu who pointed around the other side of the castle.

'_She who cares for me lives on the other side. She'll help us._' Meeyu said and lay her head down still having a bit of a cold from the river battle. That however didn't stop her from catching breakfast. At least dinner would be warm.

'_Would she know where my Hiccup is?_' He asked getting down low backing up away from the stone walls and around to the other side of the castle.

One of the watchmen smiled and ran down the stone steps and right into the castle. "Inform Lady Pandora her Night Fury has shown itself." He yelled to the guard

**HTTYD**

Hiccup stood up when the door to his room opened and Alvin walked in a huge smile plastered on his lips. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"What do you want?" He asked rolling his pen across the table.

"Your Night Fury is dead." He said and laughed as the boy stood up and ran for Alvin who jumped out of the way using his leg to kick Hiccup in the ribs. Hiccup fell to his knees completely winded and seeing spots.

"How dare you come at me like that!" Alvin kicked him a second time, before leaving the broken boy to lay where he had fallen. Groaning and crying.

**HTTYD**

Toothless was far from dead and sniffing the air almost drooling at the smells of the kitchen from the open door in the back.

'_I go in and see the kind woman._' Meeyu said and trotted inside. She grabbed two sweet buns before walking up behind the cook and pulled on her skirt.

"Nana!" she called in a singsong voice. Toothless supposed Nana was her name or just what Meeyu called her.

"Not now child the oven is hot and theres pie in there. I can't reach…" She gasped when Meeyu sat on the side of the oven and reached in grabbing it out.

"Meeyu!" It didn't click that it was Meeyu before perhaps.

"Hiccup said you were okay."

"Nana…" She began to pull her outside to show Toothless laying down on his side. He let go a deep yawn before blinking his eyes a little. Meeyu walked over to him and placed the sweet bread down for him while munching on her own.

"Oh that poor boy…" Nana blinked looking at the riding harness.

"Oh sweet Thor…Meeyu…we were told this dragon was dead…oh I've got to get to Hiccup…its almost dinner time." She walked inside putting a potpie down on a plate and a piece of pie before leaving.

"Don't eat all those pies before I get back Meeyu." Nana called. Meeyu looked at Toothless who looked at Meeyu before walking into the kitchen and biting into the pies.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup didn't even stand up from where he had fallen to the ground when Nana opened the door.

"Hiccup!" She ran forward putting the tray down and ran to him. She rolled him onto his back. His face was soaked having cried himself into a stuper and then had fallen asleep and woken up again when the cold chill of the window hit his face…a reminder of riding. A new bout of tears came along till his body ached anew. He sighed as he looked up at Nana. He didn't even feel like crying.

"He's gone…" Hiccup whispered.

"No…no that's not true. Your dragon is down in my kitchen Hiccup." Nana helped him up off the floor.

"Is that so?" Alvin's voice rang from the hallway. Hiccup looked up just as Alvin walked in.

"Are you going to open the box for Lady Pandora…or are we going to have to kill the dragon?" Alvin asked playing with the tip of his hooked hand. Hiccup jumped up and yelled out the barred window.

"Toothless run! Run!!" He yelled only to be pulled back from the window. A loud roar and yelling echoed into the building. Meeyu ran out into the courtyard where Hiccup could see. Her saggy shirt that she had been wearing of Hiccups father was painted with raspberry purple. A hiss and a loud roar echoed.

"No let him go!" Hiccup ran for the door only to be pushed back in and onto the floor.

"Open the box boy! Open it and they can go free."

"You promise?" Hiccup asked his eyes on the floor.

"Of course…cross my black withered little heart." He crossed his heart with his hook and smiled as innocent as his overly toothed mouth would allow.

"Alright…I'll do it, but I wanna see Toothless first!" Hiccup said.

"Fine…fine." He shrugged and walked out slamming the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Yeah for some reason my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter. I donno why its just where I wanna stop it at.

Also no ones been reviewing...makes me feel sad.

Read & Review

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Unholy demon of lightning and death**_

Toothless was dragged through the castle by a net. His grunts were heard echoing down the hallway. A muzzle over his mouth that was fashioned around his head and locked off with a bright gold locket. Its key dangled around Alvins neck. Alvin opened the tower doors and pushed Toothless within.

At first Toothless just thought he he was thrown in there as his prison and would probably die there until he heard a soft snore. He turned to see Hiccup sleeping in the middle of a hay pile near the window. The moonlight catching his face just so perfectly. His eyes gently closed, his mouth partly opened, bruises and scraps still visible.

Toothless slowly walked over to the sleeping boy and lay down carefully to not wake him gently picked him up and lay him down in his arms much like that one time after the green death.

He licked Hiccups forehead testing his feel. The boy was shivering from the cold room. It was the dead of winter, the room had no source of heat and an open window to boot. He was hoping the heat of his dragon body would heat him up enough to chase away any sort of illness the boy might catch. Toothless could feel the boys body heat warming up and Hiccup began to relax instead of shiver going into a deeper sleep.

**HTTYD**

Meeyu looked at the woman standing near her door. She sat in the center in that dirty old gray shirt of Stoicks.

"What sort of things have they been doing to you child?" Pandora asked she ran forward putting her arms around Meeyu who pushed her away. Pandora stood up straight.

"No matter…the boy says he'll open the box." Pandora smiled.

"than you can go back to where your tortures began and leave me to die in peace." Pandora turned around to walk back out the door. A bright flash and a loud boom echoed in the room causing Pandora to look over her shoulder at the once child. _(Yes you did just see Meeyu change into an adult)_

"You must not open that box Pandora. If you do…you'll let death out. Its his prison." The once child said standing before Pandora pleading with her.

"Take her away." Pandora smiled brightly at the guard.

"Yes Milady." The guard bowed before grabbing Meeyu's arm and pulled her toward the tower dungeons.

"No Pandora you don't know what your doing! He'll destroy us all!!" the childs voice drifted down the hallway long after she was gone from the room. Pandora pored herself a drink and smiled into the cup.

"Living two hundred years because you wouldn't let me die…I don't fear death child…"

**HTTYD**

The door opened to the towers and Meeyu was thrown into the room and the door slammed behind her.

Hiccup jumped out of his sleep when he heard it slammed. His head felt like it was full of clouds so light and warm. He smiled pushing his head back into the pillow. He jumped noticing he had a pillow…not a pillow it was black…a leg…Toothless' leg. He looked up and smiled.

"Toothless your alive!" Hiccup yelled throwing his arms around his dragon hugging him tightly.

"They told me you were killed." He said

"Which will be true if you opened that damned box!" Meeyu was in Hiccups face. Toothless' hackles were raised growling as she was to close to his Hiccup. Hiccup blinked as he looked into Meeyus eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't remember me?" She asked him he shook his head.

"I was the one you called Meeyu…which isn't really my name. Its Rai. Its just the sound I made when thinking I suppose." She said and laughed at it. "Nana said it was cute so I continued to do it to please her. She is a nice old woman." Rai whispered and sat down on the ground.

"But how are you…as old are you are now?" Apparently this was screwing with Hiccups mind a little.

"Let me start at the beginning and explain to you who I am…and what I was doing inside that cursed box."

_About eight thousand years if I'm thinking right. I fell in love with a man, he and I loved one another greatly. However our love was short lived as I found out who he really was. Death. _

_It was far to late for regrets, however because I was pregnant with our child. The unholy offspring of lightning and death. _

_After the child was laid I gave the egg to someone. Death wanted him…I dare not tell him where the egg is for if I did he would most surely teach our child to be as evil and unkind as he was. So I asked Loki who knew of foolish things to aid me in creating a box to imprison him in…but of course Loki…isn't so kind. He put us both…into the box where he and I have been battling it out for millenniums. _

Rai sighed sitting up from her slumped position looking at Hiccup who was looking at her oddly.

"So your…the goddess of lightning?" he asked in awe.

"Well a goddess not your goddess just…well a lesser goddess. No way related to Thor. Nice guy…needs to trim his beard. Nice hammer though." Rai nodded running her fingers through her hair.

"So why don't you just break out of here?" he asked Toothless grunted in response.

"Well to tell you the truth Hiccup…I'm weakened right now. Battling it out for millions of years kinda takes it out of you…that and I don't want to leave without that box. If she opens that box…death will be awakened again…and all will die. Fury will kill everyone he touches." She reached out touching Toothless' claws and smiled.

"I am glad I at least get to meet one…of my children." She said and sighed. Toothless leaned forward sniffing her hand and let out a mournful cry.

"He loves you. He calls you 'my Hiccup.' You are his brother now…and I will protect you." Rai giggled when she was shoved.

"Okay we will protect him."

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah...thats right...Meeyu's real name is Rai (Which means lightning.) and she's like a freakin billions of years old. She's also a god...and she can have whatever weird lookin babies she wants...seriously...if Akidna can be the mother of all monsters and still look normal...then so can Meeyu.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Yup Alvin the treacherous finally shows his true colors. What...did you think he worked with a primp little princess...pfft. Alvin the Treacherous works for no one but himself :D

I'm saddened however. Only one person has bothered to review my stuffs.

Read & Review!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**If only**_

Hiccup looked over the box once more. His eyes rolling around each nob, button, switch, and puzzle the box offered.

"Well?" This was the third time Hiccup was sat in front of Lady Pandora with the box. The first time he attempted to open it with just pure dumb luck. Apparently he needed a little more then luck. The second time he tried to throw it against the wall telling Pandora it was just the way Vikings opened things. Which was actually true. Most Vikings would rather break something rather then figure it out. Today Pandora was less patient with Hiccup.

"Open it boy…if not…I have guards in that castle with spears to kill that dragon of yours." she smiled down at him. Hiccup knew Toothless could probably take care of himself he nearly killed Stoick the vast in the arena. A man who took down thousands upon thousands of dragons before. But should he take the risk? Did he knew without a doubt that Toothless would be safe?

His hands roamed over the tightly crafted box and looked up at Pandora. He dropped the box and walked toward the door.

"its impossible." He said and shrugged.

"Its not impossible I opened it in my childhood. I can not do it a second time. It must be a child! Now open it!" She grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. With the force of the pull Hiccup ended up on the floor. "Well maybe you were just smarter then me." Hiccup tried to use flattery. She just smiled at him.

"Well that is true, but it doesn't take a genius." She said and threw the box at him. It knocked the breath out of him.

"Wow…heavier then I thought." He croaked out as he sat up looking at the box and shrugged.

"Still ca…"

"Open it!" She yelled as she drew her sword pressing it against his chest.

"Now that's not nice." He said looking at the sword and swallowed hard. A loud bang echoed in the room. The double doors in the back opened wide to show Alvin walking through with a net baring Toothless who was fighting against the guards who were dragging him.

"A little…leverage?" He said before pulling out one of his messy cross bow. He pointed it at the dragons head. "Open it…or else." He said in a somewhat bord manor like he did this every day. Which he probably did.

"No…don't hurt him…I'll open it." Hiccup sighed in defeat looking at Toothless who was growling at the man. "Please don't hurt him." He said as he began to click buttons pull knobs even pull out what looked like drawers, then the box clicked open. Pandora snatched the box from Hiccup and opened it…they waited…nothing happened. Pandora growled and threw the box to the side.

"This…isn't right." She said and looked around at the soldiers. She looked around at Hiccup.

"Wheres the real box?" She asked Hiccup scooted backwards into Toothless who pulled him closer his one arm sticking through a hole in the net. Toothless could feel him trembling through his thick hide.

"I-I donno I've been up in the tower." He admitted which was true. Toothless growled at her as she turned to Alvin who smiled at her.

"Milady…I'm afraid the responsibility of holding that box are no longer yours." Alvin said. Pandora's mouth opened as she looked around at her soldiers and suddenly realized all of them every last one in the room she never saw in her life.

"Traitor." She whispered and looked around the room backing toward the thrown and nearly fell back in it. "You planned this from the beginning."

"Oh quite so. You should never trust a Treacherous." He said firing his crossbow at the woman catching her in the heart. She gasped at the pain, but just smiled into it.

"So this…is what it feels like to die." She whispered to no one.

Hiccup and Toothless sat back watching while the woman in front of them slipped into sweet oblivion. The two hundred year old woman passed before there eyes. "She's going to be angry!" One of the guards yelled.

"Who?" Hiccup asked as the castle began to shake and fall apart.

"Come on get up boy. Your coming with me." Alvin glared at Toothless who held Hiccup tightly in his claws almost daring Alvin to step forward the try and take his master away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Hiccup said a little shakily not even to sure about his own words. He was getting a little tired of being dragged around and shoved into places. Kicked, thrown stuff at him, and lately given stale bread and cheese to eat. He didn't even get the luxury of water. He had rain water to drink that collected into a bowl outside the window but that was so dirty he barley touched it.

"Oh I don't think you have a choice boy." Alvin said and snapped his fingers. The guards around him began to pull Toothless who had to let go of Hiccup to steady himself from falling onto him as he was pulled. After that two guards grabbed Hiccup. One threw Hiccup over his shoulder the other stabbed something into the side of Hiccups leg. Hiccup immediately seen stars.

"Don't worry something the medicine woman made just for you. You'll wake up in a few hours…and we'll be long way away from the island of Berk." Alvin smiled at the boy whose eyes rolled and drifted off into a deep drug induced sleep. The ring of laughter chasing him into his dreams.

**HTTYD**

Rai was angry, she felt her mistress die. She didn't like people touching her mistress not even age or years touch her without her permission. As much as she loathed the woman she was her friend once, and she stayed that way until the girl began to hate her for not allowing Fury to kill her the day the box opened instead of beating him back into the box. Now her son and his brother were gone she felt them…no she felt him leave. She found that she had some sort of connection to the boy.

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply feeling for him. Wondering just which direction she needed to go. She felt the boy sleeping, no not sleeping….imprisoned in his own thoughts. They must have done something to him. Something to keep him from moving so much or making a noise. A sleeping draft.

Rai's eyes opened they were a brilliant blue flickering color. She growled anger writen all over her features.

"I will find you. I promised I'd protect you boy. I'll find you and they will pay." She said and raised her hands to the sky flicks of lightning shooting all over the place. The place she had known as her home for the two hundred years fell all around her.

Rai walked into the stables climbing onto the nearest riding dragon and climbed on.

"I need your speed and height. Aid me and I will reward you greatly." She told the beast who took to the air and flew toward the sea.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Yeah this chapter is a bit heavy on the greek gods option. If you want to see any gods in the story I can probably squeeze them in.

Also I'm thinking of doing a series of this. Give me a hell yeah if you think I should.

Read & Review!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By Roaring Seas**_

The salty spray dashed over her faces, the numbed her cheeks like little needles attempting to break through every fiber of her soul. Her soul however was unmatched, she stared daggers at the sea as it raged around them. She dared it to try to take her, she had a goal, her mission in life was to protect the boy. She would do so because it was now what she lived for.

She had a promise to keep and she wouldn't let her son, his brother Hiccup, or herself down. She lived for him, gods had a word for her kind. Guardian. It was given to those who lived for no one else then the person they protected. If said person were to die then the Guardian would too. She never really thought of herself as Pandora's Guardian because she hadn't attached herself to the girl in such a way.

Rai looked up into the sky as it thundered loudly as if talking to her. Telling her all that she wanted to hear. They were catching up she could feel his mind waking, they attempted to keep him unconscious until meal times, allowed him to bathe, eat, and sometimes talk to Toothless. Toothless would attempt to protect the boy till he too was put under the medical nail of unconsciousness.

Rai could reach so far into Hiccups mind now that she could talk to him with her mind. She could tell he was attempting to answer back. His mind being mortal was a little more fragile then her own. So he would just skim the connection almost to reassure her that they were both alive. He could feel her desire to be near her son and his rider that he would sometimes jump in his sleep. Rai hoped Alvin didn't suspect that she was right behind them. She planned on taking there ship in the night when everyone was asleep. She would do it alone so no one suspected.

"Rai! Come…your weapons are forged." A man with a graying beard yelled over the breaking waves. She had to hold the railing and boxes as she crossed the ship. Hephaestus is the best at crafting any blade for you, but this one was tricky. He hadn't ever created round ones before." The ship captain said as he looked over the blades.

"They will suit there purposes greatly." Rai smiled at them. Hephaestus normally forged the lightning bolts that Zeus used against his foes.

"Brilliant work as always Hephaestus." She smiled and looked around at the Captain.

"Rai! It looks like there's a Typhoon coming in!" One of the men yelled.

"Calypsos brewing her storms against us. She wishes her brother returned!" A man in the crows nest yelled.

"So that's there plan then." Rai whispered and glared at the horizon.

"I'm just glad Hades hasn't reared his ugly head yet." Hephaestus growled as he narrowed his eyes at the sea.

"Poseidon will have nothing of it and we know it." Rai whispered and looked on at the boat as it neared the islands of the great siren Calypso. "Poor bastard doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Rai smiled at Hephaestus as he walked over to her holding out his hand.

"Its great to see you again sister." He said as she took his hand.

"I hope its not our last." She said jumped overboard as the ship neared the island.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup woke up again with the usual feeling. His head pounding, the unusual presence of someone invading his mind, and the usual protective hold that Toothless' hold had around his whole body. His stomach ached with hunger and he was sure Toothless was hungry too. He rolled over barying his face in his friends soft underbelly. It woke the dragon up a little. The great dragon looked over his little brother and cracked a smile. He was skinner from the venture, but he believed that there bond had grown stronger because of it. He knew his rider was hungry and he would have given him whatever food he had within him but he couldn't because there wasn't any to be given.

Toothless whimpered as he looked at the boys features when the boy sat up hearing him.

"I'm alright Toothless, just weak." He said and stood up, his fake leg half rusted and warn out from the rough handling.

'I'm almost there Hiccup, hang on.' He heard Rai's voice in his head it was an odd comfort to feel that they were closer, and he could feel her growing ever nearer.

'I'm on the island with you. Be ready, Just don't let Calypso touch you. When you get into her thrown room…plug your ears. If you hear what she says…you will have no choice but to obey.' Hiccup jumped when the door to the dark room opened and the burning white light of the afternoon sun bore in blinding the boy. His dragon pulled him closer shielding him with his wings. Toothless growled

"Come on dragon…The boss wants the kid out here. The Goddess Calypso wants a word with you." The guard said the dragon however didn't budge.

"Either you bring him under your own power dragon or I'll dart you and we'll bring the boy without you…and we'll bring him back in pieces." A second guard laughed at the look the dragon gave.

"Awww I think the dragons gonna cry."

**HTTYD**

Rai was shivering cold when she climbed out of the sea. Foam and salt were holding her hair in clumps. Her eyes were stinging, and her skin was chapped. What she wanted to do was curl up and try to get warm, but she was so close. She couldn't stop…not yet, not when they were so close to the end. She would save him, save them both, and have them home on Berk. She saw the huge mass of Toothless being led off the ship and into the castle that belonged to Calypso. Hiccup was once again slung over a burly mans shoulders.

Rai slowly made her way toward the castle peaking in through the servants quarters. She climbed through the window and quickly pulled on a maids uniform and tied her hair up into a braded bun. She walked out keeping her head low and began upstairs.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup was thrown onto a bed by a woman in light clothing. She pointed to a pool with water inside it. Hiccup stared at the woman like he'd been struck by lightning. Vikings weren't very accustomed to bathing, much less a woman standing there watching him pull his clothing off.

"Calypso expects you to bathe before you eat tonight so if you are hungry you'll bathe." She said looking around at Toothless who held up his wing between Hiccup and the woman. The woman just laughed and left him there alone. Hiccup had to admit he didn't like the smell of himself. He pealed the dirty and clumped clothing he had on and climbed into the naturally warmed water and sat down on the stone floor within. Toothless sniffed the perfumed waters and sneezed.

"Yeah I don't like the smell buddy but it smells better then what I was wearing." The woman came back inside carrying warm towels and clothing.

"You will change into these ones you are finished. There will be a woman who will help you cloth yourself." She said clapping her hands and a woman walked into the room her eyes cast to the floor showing the woman before her superiority.

"Make sure he's bathed properly and clothed properly before dinner tonight." She said and walked out as the woman bowed low to her. Once the woman left the maid walked over to the waters egde and pulled off her dress and walked into the water. Sandles touching the floor and walking toward Hiccup who was walking backwards into the wall of the pool. The woman reached out and ran a finger over his cut up cheeks and shoulders. His bare chest even had a slash mark that was turning into a large scar.

"What have they done to you Hiccup?" The voice caused Hiccup to look up into the crystalline eyes of the woman before him.

"Rai…" His words were gasped out. He stood still now completely relaxed in her gaze her fingers trailing his wounds, every scrap, scratch, bruise, and gash explored with careful fingertips.

"Lets wash these wounds clean." She whispered to him, barily afraid of going over a whisper for fear she could wake herself and he wouldn't be there.

"Toothless…are you aright?" She asked running her fingers down his snout. He snorted as if to say 'I'm stronger then I look mom'

"Good…because tonight we're going to get that box…and burn it. Fury must not return." Rai said and splashed Hiccup who chuckled.

"How do you propose we do that?" Hiccup asked.

"A diversion." Rai said and looked back at Toothless. "While you entertain my dear sister-in-law with talk…Im going to the north tower to filch the box myself." Rai said poring soap over a particularly nasty looking wound. Hiccup winched and held it. "Your find Hiccup…I could never hurt you." Her eyes danced over his face it was sunk in and nearly bonier then it was before.

"Besides…you need to eat." She looked down at the wound and away from his eyes. Hiccup could feel her emotions about him, she saw him as a son…or brother. It hurts her to see him so damaged.

"If you think this is bad you should have seen me when I lost my leg." He said with a soft chuckle patting her hand and backing away from her touch. Rai gave him a crooked smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: No Rai and Hiccup aren't going to get together. She's just his Guardian...like a big sister, or mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: So yeah...sorry about the wait. I had a bit of internet problems. AKA went to a place without net. Also Hiccup and Rai were not naked in the other chapter. They were in there underoos...if...they even had underoos back then...

As always Read & Review

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Typhoon**_

The winds howled outside, the rain wetted down the golden curtains to the room Hiccup sat in. It was almost time for dinner, he could smell the warm air feeding through the open windows. It was warmer here then he was used to. They were way far from home, probably nearer to Greece then he should have liked. He looked up at Rai who had on her maids dress and her hair was hidden under the small cap that she had stolen.

Toothless sat in a corner eyeing Hiccup as he looked in the polished mirror before him.

"Are you sure I've got to wear this? It looks so…"

"White shirt, black pants, and black vest…its normal clothing for greek people. Its suppose help keep cool or something. To bad about the boots not fitting though. They'll just have to deal with your wide feet." Rai giggled at his stubby toes.

"Who knew you could be so ticklish." She said poking Toothless who was attempting to prowl around her to have a sniff at his feet again.

"Oh no you don't Toothless, Your going to make me laugh right out of these tight pants." He laughed running onto the soft bedding.

"I see your having fun." Alvin's voice rang over the laughter. Rai automatically went into servant mode.

"He's bathed, and clothed sir." She said in a far more feminine voice then she had before.

"I see that stupid. Now clean his room while I take him to the dining hall." He said and grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and shoved him out the door. "Feed the beast as well." He called over his shoulder. Toothless ran at Alvin and snapped at the man who made his own snap cracking Toothless in the snout with his hooked hand, before closing the door.

Rai walked over to inspect the hooked wound on Toothless' snout and sighed. "Its not much of a wound, just a little of the scales are ruffled." She said kissing the wound before walking toward the door. "Stay here. If something were to go wrong with Hiccup you're the fastest thing to get to him while I'm retrieving the box." Rai said running her hand between the dragons eyes. "I just hope it'll be okay." Rai said and put her forehead to Toothless' and sighed.

'Be safe Rai.' Toothless sang to her heart.

**HTTYD**

A maid walked down the hallway lightning candles or torches as she went. When Alvin walked by the maids would turn to bow to Alvin and Hiccup before continuing on with there duties.

"Are there only girls here?" Hiccup asked Alvin.

"Oh you noticed that too? Apparently Sirens only come in girls. Sirens don't like men to much. They normally settle to eat them or drown them." Alvin smiled at the boy who gulped. "I however made a deal with Calypso who is a sister to Fury god of death. If I give her Fury, then she will give me back my lost limbs…and however much gold I can carry with these knew limbs." He laughed "So you had better open that box boy…if you don't open it I'll kill you, that dragon, and we'll bring down all the gods who are good to Calypso…because they believe it would be fun to defy those who believe in Odin and Thor such as your Viking friends on Berk." He laughed pushing Hiccup into the room and sat him down at the table. "I'll just go fetch that box then won't I?" He bowed himself from the room.

Hiccup looked up at the dark skinned woman sitting in front of him. Her eyes were almond shaped and just about the color of them too.

"Tell me boy." Her voice was like a song and it made Hiccups mind relax. "Tell me what it is that makes my sister-in-law Rai believe you are worthy enough to be her manage?" Calypsos voice was lulling Hiccup into a near intoxication it seemed.

"M-Manage? Whats that?"

"Ah so she hasn't explained it to you then. She my young friend is your guardian, one who will protect you to no ends. I'm sure she's either on her way here, is here, or very close to you." Calypso stood up walking along the table looking up at the darkening windows. "I'm sure she's listening in right now, listening to every word we say." She leaned into Hiccup looking into his eyes. "Can you feel that small piece inside you that is where she sits, a warm spot never cold." Calypso could see the colors in Hiccups eyes begin to swirl. "No matter Hiccup…I will kill her for what she's done to my brother." Those words pulled Hiccup from the near hypnosis. He looked down at his plate and looked away again.

"I don't like sweet stuff." He said indicating the apples covered with honey.

"Oh pity, I thought all children liked sweet things." She said clapping her hand. A maid with a plate walked into the room and picked up the apples with honey and placed a new plate down with steamed vegetables into it. He took a sampled bite and shrugged.

"How is this plate? More to your liking?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said

"Good…I'm sure your hungry then." She said taking a bite from her apples and honey.

**HTTYD**

'Don't worry about everything she tells you Hiccup. She can't fight me, she doesn't like her hands to get dirty.' Rai said as she walked into a dark tower room and spotted the box. ' But what about everyone else? I find myself powerless to do anything to stop looking into her eyes whenever shes talking.' He paused in his musings or he was chewing. Hiccup couldn't chew and talk to her with his mind at the same time. Rai thought it was cute and funny.

'What if she uses that ability and tries to get me to hurt you?' Hiccup asked. Rai smiled as she wodded up the box within paper found around the room.

'Hiccup if it were you that kills me…I would consider it an honorable death. There would be no person I'd rather die by.' She said to him as she took the torch she had used to get up the stairs and brought it down onto the paper around the box.

"So you are here." She said turning to see Alvin standing in the light of the flickering flames.

"Aye…I was thinking of just slamming the door and letting you die by those flames…but then again you're a goddess and flames wouldn't do anything." Alvin said bringing out a golden blade and screwed it into the socket where his hook once sat.

"A dance then?" Rai asked pulling out the curved blades she had Hephaestus make for her.

"A dance…before death? Such a sweet thought. Just so you know…once your dead, I think I'll kill that scrap of a boy just so you won't be lonely in that hell of a world you'll live in during death."

"You will not touch Hiccup." Rai growled her teeth glittering from the fire flickering all around them.

The sound of steal on steal echoed down the stairs and into the hallway.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup sat back and watched the rain fall behind Calypso instead of actually watching her eat daintily and slowly. He had finished long ago and occupied himself with the storm. Shifting himself uncomfortably on the cushioned seats.

"I do hope that I'm not making you uncomfortable Hiccup." Hiccups eyes snapped from his thoughtful stare.

"Oh no no its not that its…well it's the storm. I haven't seen one this strong before." He admited to her.

"Oh is that all. I could always stop it if you like." She boxed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry…its just that my mother died at sea during a storm like this." That was only half true. The storm didn't cause her demise it was a fight during it with the Romans.

"Ah I see." She said looking out at the ocean. "Typhoons are the best time to hunt you see. Its when ships fall pray to the waves and the man get lost. We save them bring them here." She said which was also half right. She didn't tell them that they normally did whatever they wished to them…and then ate there fill.

Hiccup took a drink from the goblet and set it down on the table. Hiccup jumped up when the door slammed open and a few guards ran inside.

"What is going on?" Calypso yelled.

"The tower where the box was stashed…its on fire and there are shouts coming from the hallway.

Hiccups heart skipped a beat suddenly wishing Toothless were there with him at that moment.

'Rai..are you alright?' he asked feeling her push him away forcefully almost as if to say 'to busy fighting try again later' Although almost immediately after she did this she apologized softly to him. Almost after the feeling of apology he felt a string of pain.

**HTTYD**

Toothless woke up from his huge pile of sheets, and bits of mattress. He had pulled the curtains down, tore up the mattress, and placed the sheets and blankets into a large nest for Hiccup. He looked very pleased with himself even if the floor was littered with feathers from the pillow and fluff from the mattress.

'Hiccup needs you Toothless…go to him.' The voice seemed strained for some reason.

Toothless jumped up off the nest and ran down the hallway sniffing his rider out and knocked the doors to the dining hall inwards. He stood between Hiccup and Calypso. Calypso smiled at Toothless.

"It appears…moms summoned you. Which means something has gone wrong…right?" She laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Empty**_

Hiccup climbed onto the dragons back and let him steer out the golden doors and into the rain. The winds beat against him harder, and he could see the ocean churning from where he sat.

"Where are you going boy?" It was Alvin, his arm so bloody that it looked like he had to fight his way out of the castle.

"They don't like failure to much. Your friend shouldn't have destroyed that box." Alvin smiled at Hiccup his smile growing larger.

" You should have seen her when she fell Hiccup. You'll be saddened to know that her last thoughts were of you and that cursed dragon…demanding that I not kill you or that dragon." Alvin walked toward Toothless his sword in the air.

"And you know something…I think I'll do just that." He laughed raising the sword higher bringing it down. His sword hit metal, his eyes turned to see the bloodied face of Rai.

"I said…don't touch them." She growled hearing a whoop from Hiccup.

"I knew you were alive!" He yelled in pure relief. Rai stumbled backwards.

"Toothless get him out of here!" Rais left side was covered in blood weither It was her blood or someone elses Hiccup didn't know. All he knew was the heavy winds, the freezing rain, and the whistle in his ears as Toothless ran toward a boat.

**HTTYD**

_~A few Weeks Later~_

Hiccups homecoming was exactly what was expected. His father was so happy that he hadn't died like they all thought he did. They even had a funeral and everything. Astrid actually cried, and wouldn't stop kissing him. Her wet cheeks were joined by Hiccups wet cheeks. His tears were for the losses, the relief, and being glad that he was finally in knowing arms.

Gobber had to sit Hiccup down and totally redo his prosthetic leg since his old one broke finally from all the strain. Which for some reason it was okay with Gobber and he allowed Hiccup to take a few personal days from work…but he was to come in and continue his work. Which was something Hiccup expected from Gobber. It actually made him smile. It was something he had missed while waiting for someone to save him in the bowels of that ship in those few times in between unconsciousness and awake.

After a few weeks Hiccup sat on the saddle and leaned forward on Toothless trying to reach out as far as he could using his mind, trying to find Rai.

_'She's not there…I've tried_' The voice in his head was something he had become used to. He wasn't much of a word or speech, it was more or less a feeling, and a bunch of pictures that he saw in his mind. He guessed it was how dragons spoke.

_'I know buddy…I just…'_ He thought to him, and shrugged. "I was hoping." He said out loud.

Later on that night Hiccup lay awake in bed his eyes watching a small spider building a web such a slow process, but it was vital and from what he'd heard from people spiders did this slow process every day sometimes several times a day.

"Spiders must be the most patient things in creation." Hiccup whispered out loud and jumped when his window was forced open. Toothless jumped up out of his near sleep state.

"Actually I've known some spiders to be very impatient." Rai smiled at him sitting on the window sill.

Hiccup looked at the goddess as she sat there looking at him. His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head.

"No your dead what are you doing here!" He yelled. Rai smiled at him and then nodded toward Toothless.

"He said you were waiting for me." She said. Hiccup stumbled out of bed staying clear away from her. Vikings had a huge thing against ghosts.

"Your…alive? How did you escape?" Hiccup asked. Rai frowned at him and lifted her shirt. It was stitched over and bandaged up.

"I almost didn't. Not only that but he cut my hair." Rai said showing that half of her long black hair was only half there. "I like my hair." She said running her fingers through it.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked her walking up closer to her.

"I'm your guardian Hiccup. What do you want to do?" Rai asked running her hand over the warm bed.

"Well first whats this guardian stuff? Secondly…where are you staying?" Hiccup asked Rai smiled at him and leaned in closer.

"I am your guardian…that's all you need to know, as for where I'm staying…here." She said with a smile. Hiccups eyes grew wide.

"But you're a girl!" Hiccup backed away.

"Oh come now Hiccup…I'm a goddess. If I wanted you I'd take you." Rai waved that little bit of information away.

"Take me!" He squeeked.

"From now on…I will be a guardian to you, and then your children. Your stuck with me Hiccup…deal with it. If we chose to break the bond we now have through Toothless…" She looked up at Toothless who rumbled a reply.

'_She would die, and you would grow so weak you would probably die too. I'm afraid…we're both stuck with her_.' Toothless thrummed and turned away. '_you may sleep in the corner…regardless of who you think you are to me…you'll be his second guardian and may have my scraps_.' Toothless said blowing smoke rings from his nose.

" Kinda thick isn't he?" Rai asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Yup the end...although I'm about to put out a second one though. So be prepared for that one :D **_

_**Also just a few facts. The bond between Toothless, Hiccup, and Rai is somewhat telepathic. Other then the speech and sensing feelings, and seeing imagery is pretty much the extent of the abilities so don't expect any summonings, moving objects and stuff like it.**_

_**As always read and review!**_


End file.
